


无题

by Aurora1874



Category: Chinese History RPF, 汉武
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1874/pseuds/Aurora1874
Summary: 卫霍互攻abo，卫a霍o，主卫霍，但后期肯定有霍卫
Relationships: 卫青/霍去病
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	无题

当卫青闻到霍去病身上隐隐传来的酒香时就知道该来的总是要来。尽管平时他的爱人表现的再怎么不像个坤泽，但还是不得不顺从坤泽的生理特性。所以，霍去病的潮期到了。  
被标记以后的坤泽的潮期就是基本固定时间的每年一次。这次霍去病的潮期到来也在预算之中。卫霍二人也没什么惊讶之情。只是坤泽特有的会为了情欲失去理智的潮期还是让霍去病相当不爽。  
趁着霍去病的潮期还没有彻底爆发，两人镇定自若地回到了卫青的小院，吩咐了老管家两天内不要进屋，定时备下饭食放在屋外。老管家心领神会地退下，将空间留给了即将度过潮期的两位将军。  
空气中弥漫着的酒香味越来越浓，即使是向来欲望淡泊的卫青也有些把持不住，属于乾元的情香悄然散发，清冷的松香味与醇厚的酒香味交融，让早已结合的情侣呼吸急促了起来。霍去病主动抱住了卫青的腰，向床上倒去。在床事上卫青向来尊重霍去病，从不用自己乾元的和合性优势对身为坤泽的霍去病做什么。霍去病也明白只有他愿意，舅舅才会对他做爱人间该做的事，而他可是再乐意不过了。  
霍去病压抑着自身的坤泽本性对乾元的渴望，吻上了卫青，手下不停顿地解着卫青的衣衫。这样的邀请动作让卫青也立刻投桃报李，一边回应着霍去病的吻，一边解着两人的衣服。  
只是衣服刚脱到一半，屋外传来了小霍嬗的声音，小孩子的清亮嗓音总是很有穿透力，跨过了整个院子传到两个大人的耳朵里，让卫霍不得已停下了手上的动作。卫青看着霍去病不满的样子无奈地笑了笑，“你等着，我出去看看。”“我和你一起去，那小子不怕你，要是缠着你了我怎么办。”有点小委屈的霍去病撑起了身，随便拢了拢衣服，正打算向屋外走去，突然腿一软，一阵涌上的热潮让他没有了力气，被一旁的卫青扶住。卫青向来是拗不过霍去病的，只得半扶着霍去病向外走去。用霍氏瞪眼把霍嬗吓走，虽然被赶来的卫伉看到处于潮期中的样子有点尴尬，但霍去病已经顾不上那么多了。一阵阵涌上的热潮让他只想立刻和舅舅翻云覆雨。  
回到屋内的霍去病比早先还多了几分狂野，很快两人的衣服都被扯开，赤裸的肉体逐渐展露。作为亲身上战场的将军，两人的身体自然不可能完美无缺。霍去病心疼地抚过卫青身上大大小小的伤疤，每一道都意味着一次死里逃生。而最危险的一次……霍去病的手来到了卫青的左胸处。这道伤疤是之前淮南王在军中安插的奸细刺杀大将军时留下的。它所处的位置也体现了卫青所经历的情况之凶险。霍去病越想越心痛。干脆低头吻上了伤疤。卫青的身体颤了颤。被霍去病所亲吻的伤疤处传来微妙的感觉。他安抚地摸着怀里的人，“都过去很久了。”  
“我真想把那个刺客碎尸万段。”胸前传来霍去病模糊的声音，让卫青的心更软了。他也轻柔地抚摸着霍去病的背，分析着每一道伤疤。这道是出陇西留下的，这道是降浑邪留下的，这道是战漠北留下的……几乎每一道伤疤他都能辨别出出现的时间，毕竟每次无论卫霍二人谁征战而归，总要温存一番，卫青每次都记住了霍去病身上多出来的伤疤。卫青轻轻地叹息着，他又何尝不心疼呢。这是他血浓于水的外甥，也是他的爱人，但更是大汉的骠骑将军。他亲手教出了怀中的鹞鹰，又在相处的过程中第一次体验到了心动的感觉，然而即使担忧，即使难舍，也只能送他上最危险的战场，立下世无双的功勋……  
霍去病仔细地膜拜着卫青的身体，吻过每一道伤疤，此时即使是阵阵涌上的热潮和身后叫嚣着想被填满的空虚也让他不想放弃现在正在做的。这是他血脉相连的舅舅，他的此生挚爱，也是大汉的大将军。他从小就以他的舅舅为傲。懵懂的单纯仰慕随着时间的推移逐渐变质，不知何时就转变成了最不该有的爱情。他从未想过舅舅也会回应他的感情，但最终，奇迹降临，他真的拥有了舅舅的爱。眼前的身体他再熟悉不过，每一道疤痕都刻在他的记忆中化为他出战匈奴的动力。他要让舅舅身上再也不会出现伤疤！而在床上亲吻舅舅的疤痕是他最爱做的事。宠溺他的舅舅总会一边抚摸着他，一边轻颤着让他亲完每一寸肌肤。


End file.
